


【83】暗度陈仓

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】暗度陈仓

*

金希澈推开KTV包间的时候，看见朴正洙正靠在崔始源的肩上搂着他的手臂，脸颊通红，领口大敞。其他几个弟弟三三两两的聚在一起不敢聒噪，金钟云难得拿着话筒，哼着一首轻柔的抒情曲。

“呀哥你可来了，”李赫宰原本坐在点唱机上，一抬眼赶紧站起来，凑到金希澈耳边小心翼翼说着，“特哥喝醉了，刚睡着。”

金希澈没搭话，脸色刷地黑了起来，李赫宰有点被吓到，连忙四处转着眼神请求支援。崔始源双手合十放在胸前，低头露出无限歉意的表情。金希澈走近了几步，伸手把朴正洙的衣领往上拽了拽，视线移上沙发前的茶几。

“就一瓶酒你们也让他喝？”

“希澈哥，那个是特哥他……”李东海突然插话，却被李赫宰捂住了嘴。

“你，你，你，还有你，别看我没有你东海，你们几个，明天谈话。”

没人敢回答，金希澈扫了一遍四周的弟弟，心里是一肚子气，心里不禁翻了醋坛子，但还是深吸了两口气稳定情绪。

“正洙，回家了。”

*

朴正洙被金希澈拽到身上的时候，突然干呕了一下，迅速咳嗽起来，金希澈见势不妙赶紧驾着身型单薄的人离开，离开包间之前，用眼神骂了弟弟们一遍。

朴正洙脖子一下一下挺着，表情异常不适，虽然昨晚刚吵过架，可耐不住实在心疼，金希澈紧赶慢赶把人推进包厢外的卫生间，自己也跟了进去。

“唉正洙……快，吐出来就好了。”

金希澈在水池前拼命抚摸着他的后背，谁知朴正洙反而没了反应，手撑在水池边缘，抬头在镜子面前眯眼咧出一张笑脸。

“骗你的，哈哈......上当了吧......”

金希澈连忙抱住腿脚有些打晃的人，朴正洙背倚在金希澈的怀里，眼神充满了异样的情欲，在镜子里勾着金希澈的眼。

金希澈啧了一声打开水龙头：“别说话，漱漱口，酒味太重了。”

“啊，你倒是嫌弃我，”朴正洙故意似的关上水，回过头蹭着他的鼻尖，“昨天你回家的时候......我还没嫌你臭......”

隔着轻薄的衬衫衣料，朴正洙滚烫的体温透了过来，怀里的人不怀好意地轻微扭动下身，股勾隔着裤子包着已经略显膨大的下身轻轻滑蹭。金希澈抖了两下，看着眼前那张垂涎欲滴的红润唇瓣，忍了忍还是松开了拥着朴正洙的手臂。

“这里不行......正洙，先回家。”

本想松开带着人离开，朴正洙却出其不意的主动凑了过来，温热的鼻息带着酒精的辛辣迎面而来，柔软的唇瓣顷刻覆了上来。朴正洙鲜少主动，这次却在口腔里强势地索取，一双炽热而潮湿的手拉开金希澈上衣的拉锁，直接贴上他的腰际。

金希澈被吻得突然，但此刻滴酒未沾的他依旧保持清醒，配合着怀里主动又狂热的人，轻轻地推开他晶莹剔透的嘴唇，拉出长长一条充满情欲的银丝。

“正洙......回家再说，孩子们都......”

话没说完，朴正洙回身走到门边，“咔哒”一声扭上门锁，带着迷幻的笑容又吻了上来，喘息间握住金希澈的手，不由分说地将指头含入嘴中。

舌头灵活地从甲缘滑向根部的关节，像吞吐分身一般认真地舔舐着。口腔内壁柔软又火热，津液随着进出在皮肤上留下色情的印记，朴正洙眯着眼睛不断靠近金希澈，旖旎的啧啧声顺着耳畔走遍全身，金希澈感觉身上过电一般甚至双脚都麻酥酥的。门外的喧闹声不绝于耳，似乎还有谁在唱歌，朴正洙单手解着金希澈的裤带，摩挲着已然坚硬的凸起，用模糊的声音在耳边呢喃。

“澈儿......想要。”

理智彻底崩盘。

金希澈一下火热起来，抽出手指把朴正洙翻了个身，直接压在洗手池上，掰过他的脸疯狂地吮吸着那双充满情欲的薄唇。朴正洙胡乱地解着衬衫扣子，衣衫顺着肩膀滑落下来挂在腰上，上身裸露，金希澈看着镜子里紧实的身体两眼充血，一边扒着朴正洙的裤子一边捏住了已然挺立的乳首。身前的人从嗓子里挤出一声软绵绵的淫叫，屁股不老实地撞着金希澈有些胀痛的下身，左右摩擦着。

喘息凌乱，金希澈受不了这样的挑拨，手在朴正洙的胸膛不断地游走，余光看着镜子里浑身发红的朴正洙，情欲快冲破了头。

激吻终于暂退，金希澈把一切阻拦全部褪去，朴正洙的臀部虽然不似女人般柔软，却紧实的性感，两坨小小的圆肉惹得他忍不住捏了两把。朴正洙轻叫出声，还没等金希澈反应，摸了摸自己已然湿润的头部，手指就顺着圆翘的股沟滑了下去。金希澈的情欲被拱了起来，咧着嘴腐笑着贴上朴正洙的身体，握住了那根已经湿润得不行的柱体。

“呀特儿这么多水......今天自己弄好。”

“嗯......嗯......”

金希澈熟练地套弄着，顶端的小眼一股股地往外溢着腺液，朴正洙已然神志不清，被压在洗手台抬不起身的他情迷意乱地哼唧着，手指不断地在自己地体内一进一出。金希澈看得刺激，下身硬地不行。他从朴正洙身前抹了把分泌的汁液，顺着朴正洙的小穴插了进去。

“啊澈......我......”

肉壁紧紧地收缩，原本还算游刃有余的朴正洙双颊突然刷成红色，整个人像是熟了一般，金希澈带着朴正洙的手指一下一下扩张着柔软的内壁，感觉身前半弯的双腿有些打颤，金希澈一把搂着朴正洙的腰抬起来，下身的硬挺顺着分开的大腿根贴上股沟。

“正洙......想要就好好扩张......”

金希澈握住朴正洙的手背一起前后抽动，再次深入一根指头，朴正洙忍不住又叫了出来。手指搅动着内壁柔软的粉肉，两根因为贴近的身体偶尔触碰。

“啊......希澈......快、快进来......”

朴正洙用力带着金希澈的手从体内拔出，俯下身子掰着股沟分开腿撅了起来，金希澈哪里见过这么主动的朴正洙，往常在床上都娇羞地不行，碰了酒精就仿佛换了个人。金希澈拍着朴正洙的屁股，用庞大的头部在蜜口边不断地滑蹭着，朴正洙浑身酸软，双手在洗手台上气喘吁吁地支撑着，主动晃着下身请求着金希澈的硬物。

然而金希澈并没有进来的意思，龟头在一张一合的粉色穴口摩擦，腺液分泌，后身水光锃亮，金希澈看见朴正洙微紧的眉头甚是满意。

“干我......快、干我......”

声音虚弱甚至带着哭腔，朴正洙不断扭着屁股对上金希澈的下体，穴口包住了涨大的龟头，金希澈倏地一撞，肉棒长驱直入，狠狠地刺入朴正洙的身体。朴正洙爽得一声淫叫，踮起脚尖屁股又翘高了几分，金希澈抓着他的腰前后摆胯，不断地抽插后面已然松软的小洞。

“快......啊......想、想要......”

水声旖旎，朴正洙没力气了，趴在水池上随着冲击一下一下地叫着，嘴角流下津液，眼睛像是被迷了一层水雾。粉色布满全身，金希澈闷哼一声拉起他的胯更加向上掰着，柱身进得更深，在朴正洙的身体里驰骋，肉棒不断摩擦着那个熟悉的敏感点。朴正洙在镜前晃动着脑袋，门外嘈杂的吵闹声正好遮盖住控制不住的浪叫。

“正洙......你也太骚了......”

金希澈在朴正洙的屁股上拍打着，留下殷红的印记。持续的冲撞，下身被顶得啪啪直响。敏感点的冲击让朴正洙不能自持，后穴不断地缩紧，金希澈被肉壁挤得酸爽，又加紧了抽插的速度。

“诶......有人在卫生间吗？”

突然响起的奶声让两人同时一颤，李东海敲着门转着把手，朴正洙起身想回答却被金希澈一把捂住嘴巴。

“不许出声......看我操你......”

镜子里反射着朴正洙色情的裸体，腰被金希澈强力地搂着。下身地冲击愈发地强烈，金希澈加快了速度，像是要贯穿似的把根部都埋了进去。

“东海呀，你哥他不舒服，去隔壁那间。”

金希澈舔了舔嘴唇，在喘息之间回着话，朴正洙的口水顺着指缝滑落下来，金希澈干脆顺势撬开他的牙齿，把手指伸进去拨弄着他的舌头。

“走吧走吧我们去那边。”申东熙的声音渐远。

朴正洙在双重刺激下失去了理智，他吮吸着金希澈的手指，刚碰上自己红胀的分身就泄了出来，白浊喷在镜子上。金希澈掰过他的脸像野兽一样侵略着他的口腔，下身更加猛烈地冲撞，最终在极限中爆发了。

*

两人气喘吁吁，朴正洙向前迈了半步让金希澈从体内退出，仿佛酒醒一般去旁边翻着卫生纸清理着台面的污浊。金希澈用手揉蹭着依旧淌落着粘液的后穴笑得不明所以，朴正洙这才觉得羞耻连忙拍开他的手。

“哟，知道害羞了？”

金希澈挑眉，看见避开他眼神的恋人手忙脚乱地整理着衣物。

“那瓶酒是家里的吧，放左边橱柜第三层？”

“呀，知道就别说了。”

金希澈笑得更加肆意，搂上朴正洙的肩膀把唇印上他的脖颈，咸涩的汗液顺着唇缝悄然进入。

“我听说中国有句古话，叫明修栈道暗度陈仓......”

“呀提上裤子，别用你鸡鸡碰我，刚擦干净！”

 

END。


End file.
